Happy Birthday, Light! - LxLight
by SpellingNox
Summary: After L figures out his relationship with Light, L gives something special to Light for his birthday.


His heart pounded as he sat next to the detective. His eyes were aware of every movement, every sound, and every bite that the detective took of the cake.

Then, Light watched L finish off his cake and set his fork aside.

While all of this was happening, Light was tapping away at the keys. He tried to make it at least _seem _like he was working.

The detective scrolled down, looking at page after page of information while completely aware of Light's staring. In fact, L had been aware of it for weeks.

He had noticed Light doing all sorts of different things. Light had stared at him in the shower, given him his tea, stared at him while he was changing, and helped him with anything no matter what it was.

At first, L thought that Light was just trying to be nice to him or maybe that Light had a perverted side, but then Light started acting even more weird.

Light kept creeping closer to him, bit by bit. Light scooted closer to him when they slept, worked, showered, changed, and ate.

Now, L didn't mind at all. In fact, he kind of liked it (despite not wanting to admit that to himself).

He noticed this change in Light and he also noticed this change in himself. The only problem was that he wasn't sure _why _this was all happening.

L suddenly stopped typing. He closed his eyes and formulated a plan to figure out this matter once and for all.

Needing energy to think of a plan, L moved his hand around on the table to look for his cake while his eyes stayed closed in concentration.

Light noticed L searching for his cake. Light laughed softly, but he soon got up and walked over to the mini-fridge nearby, accidently pulling the handcuffs taunt. This irritated the detective, but he was more interested in what Light was doing near _his_ sweets mini-fridge.

The detective kept his eyes glued to Light's back as he watched him take out a piece of cake and give it to L.

L stared up at Light while taking a bite of the cake. "Thank you, Light-kun." L said. L licked up the fork, staring into Light's eyes as he did so.

Light flushed slightly as he felt his lower region start to heat up. He tried to hide his reaction by occupying himself with sitting down, but it was too late for L had already seen his reaction.

L catalogued the reaction in his brain. He then proceeded to step two of his plan.

He stood up from his normal crouched position and towered over Light. "Hug me." L commanded.

Light blushed lightly at the sudden request. "...What?" Light questioned. "Why?"

"It's for an experiment." L answered, not exactly lying.

Light's heart pounded in his chest. He never thought that he would ever get to hug the detective, much less the detective _ask _for one.

Light stood up and opened his arms hesitantly. L shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around Light's waist, causing Light to blush. Light then hugged L back, their hearts pounding loudly and fast inside their chests. They both hesitantly laid their head on each other's shoulders and stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, someone gave a small cough and the hurriedly two broke apart. L hid his embarrassment with a blank face while Light's face showed his embarrassment with flushed cheeks.

"Miss Amane is waiting downstairs." Watari said. The man then turned and left the two alone once more.

Light cleared his throat. "We better go downstairs."

L and Light then proceeded to descend a floor. As soon as Light opened the door, Misa Amane grabbed onto him, hugging him with all her might.

"Misa!" Light yelled in surprise.

Misa let go of Light and apologized.

"Misa," L said. "May I talk to you privately for a while?"

Misa and Light were surprised but Misa quickly nodded her head.

L walked as far away from Light as the chain would allow with Misa following at his side.

"I would like to know the symptoms of love." L stated.

Misa giggled. "Did you find someone special Ryuzaki?"

L mentally sighed. "Yes." He replied. "Now, what are the symptoms of love?"

"Well," she started while thinking about Light. "Your heart beats fast in your chest when you look at him. You want to hug, kiss, and do anything for him."

"Does the couple do nice things for each other?" L asked.

"Of course," Misa answered.

"So," L started. "What do you do to show them that you love them?"

Misa smiled as she thought about the detective having relationship troubles. "You give them lots of affection!" Misa said happily.

"You go 'all the way' with them, right?" L asked.

Misa giggled. "If you truly love them, then yes."

L thought for a while before he finally thanked Misa and walked back over to Light.

"It's getting late," Light said. "We should all go to bed."

"But I wanted to spend time with you!" Misa complained.

"Don't worry, Misa. I will make it up to you sometime." Light replied.

Light walked over to Misa and gave her a quick squeeze before sending her off.

The two then went upstairs and got ready for bed. L mulled ideas over in his head, thinking about Light's actions carefully and analyzing them.

The two then got into bed. L got out his laptop and worked well into the night while Light slept peacefully at his side. L then grew tired and so he decided to get some sleep.

L fell asleep right away, his body needing the immediate rest. Light then woke up and was surprised to see L sleeping.

Light studied L's breathing to determine his state of sleep. When Light found L fast asleep, he scooted closer to the detective and wrapped his arms around L.

During this, L was actually partly conscious. He could feel Light's heart beating fast and his was starting to do the same. Then, it all clicked into place.

Light loves him. He loves Light.

When L made this conclusion, he tried his best to fall asleep to hide his beating heart.

In the morning, the duo got ready for the day.

"Light-kun," L said. "We are going to work on our floor by ourselves today."

Light simply nodded and the two worked throughout the day.

In the late afternoon, L sat at his computer and waited. He waited for the timer to go off so he knew when to proceed with his plan.

Suddenly, a series of loud beeps filled the room. Light looked over at L with a questioning glance.

L stood up from his chair and walked over to Light.

L smirked, cupping Light's face with his hands. "Happy Birthday, Light."

And with that, L kissed Light on his lips. Light's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon found himself kissing back.

The two broke apart and L pulled Light, by the chain, out of the room.

"L!" Light said. "Where are we going?!"

L smirked and kissed Light again. "Why, to the bedroom of course."


End file.
